Neils Anderson (1835-1913)
}} Biography Sketch from History of Sanpete Co Niels Anderson, son of Poul and Ellen Jensen, born in Lund, Sweden, 26 November, 1835. He joined the Church at the age of 18 and came to America in 1855 (November) going to St. Louis, Missouri, from which place he was called to Iowa on a mission. He presided over the branch at West Weston, Mo. Came to Utah in the year 1857, September 13, crossing the plains in Captain Cowley’s Co. Located at Ephraim and built a house inside the fort. Took an active part in the Black Hawk War. In the year 1864 he was called to help settle Circle Valley, to assist the settlers there. He built his family a home, and a farm but was compelled to leave everything because of Indian troubles. They returned to Ephraim, took up a small farm, and have continued farming since. He was chosen as one of the High Council. In 1873 he was called on a mission to Sweden, served for two years, presiding over Skane Conference. He married Ingborg Paulsen, 15 November 1857. Mission to Circle Valley By grandson Ross Anderson as related to Luella Anderson Skola on January1, 1950. While Grandpa Anderson was living in Ephraim, and the four boys, (William, Andrew, James, and Elmo1) and Sidney were growing up, the youngest being about eight or nine; he acquired a nice piece of property, about 100 acres, which later became very valuable, being worth about $35,000.00. He was a very industrious man, and with the four boys, was making a good living on the land, and the boys helped him in everything. About this time he and his family were all called to settle Circle Valley. 2 This was considered the same as a mission, and the members of the church in their native town were bound to keep the property up, and send the proceeds to the new settlers. This was agreed to by the church authorities and Grandpa in Ephraim, so he took his family to Circle Valley, secure in the thought that his property would be well cared for. He was in Circle Valley about two years, but during that time the Indians went on the warpath, and the settlers were not safe a minute. Finally it got so bad that they couldn’t stand it and were driven back to Ephraim by the Indians.3 Grandpa went to the Stake President, President Peterson4 and asked how his property has been taken care of, and that he was ready to settle down again in Ephraim. President Peterson told him he had no property, that his house was in Circle Valley, and that he had no place in Ephraim. Grandpa was crushed. He had gone to Circle Valley, with the understanding that it was a mission, and that he could return to his home when the mission was completed. During this period of the Church, any difficulties that arose between the members and authorities, could be taken up with President Brigham Young, and his word was law. They held the hearings in the home of President Peterson. So when Brigham Young was due in Ephraim, Grandpa went to put his name on the list for a hearing, and President Peterson said, “You can’t put your name on the list, your name isn’t on the records of the Church. You are no longer a member.” Grandpa was bewildered and told Brother Peterson that he had joined the Church in his native Sweden, because he loved it. And that he had never thought of leaving, all he wanted was an interview with President Young. But President Peterson wouldn’t change his mind. So Grandpa said, “I’ll send the boys for and interview then,” and was told that their names had been removed from the records, as well. Later on when Stake Leaders were changed in Ephraim, Grandpa and the boys were told that their names had been restored. No hearing either time, no particular reason, and they were all left wondering what it was all about. (President Peterson took Grandpa’s property and gave it to one of his sons, and it is very salable today.) Marriage and Family They had five sons: # Niels William 15 November 1858 # Andrew Charles 1 October 1860 # James Peter 28 August 18622 # George Edwin (twin) Dead as child # Sidney Erastus (twin) 24 October 1864 Category: Migrants from Sweden to Utah